


【DV】湖中大鸟

by JingMoDeKaiShui



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingMoDeKaiShui/pseuds/JingMoDeKaiShui
Summary: 是哥跳舞求偶发现弟弟只知道睡大觉吃披萨的愚蠢故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	【DV】湖中大鸟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuigenwoshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[DV]二战AU短篇—黑天鹅](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609653) by [shuigenwoshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu). 



> 黑天鹅里的蛋太让人心疼，经人提醒，发现这正是我端水人应该上场表演端水技能的日子，于是写了个智障文来强行端，送给门门@shuigenwoshu ，还望不要嫌弃（shui的读者看到了请不要追杀我）。  
> OOC，  
> OOC，  
> OOC，  
> 重要的事说三遍，内容俗套，角色ooc，谨慎观看，看完别骂我

1  
维吉尔发誓，他绝对没想过要和但丁飞到这鸟生地不熟的地方生活，没有哪里的天鹅会在成年后和兄弟姐妹生活在一起，他们应该独立自由，在繁殖季寻找中意而美丽的另一半结成家庭，于湖泊中跳舞，产下孕育生命的卵，然后小鹅嘎嘎落地，带着孩子在水中畅游……这才是鹅生应做之事。

然而现在，维吉尔感觉自己脖子酸痛，他甚至不记得自己和但丁飞了多久，好像跨过了一大片满是尘土的旷野，只剩一条细线的河流，和宽到让鸟精疲力尽的蓝色水域。他敢打赌，就算飞的时候风吹到耳膜发痛，黑色羽毛吸收了太多的阳光，热到爆炸，热到意识模糊，他还是听到了，听到但丁在三米开外喘得像个风箱一样。愚蠢的弟弟，你的耐力不堪一击，黑天鹅卧在湖边，心里无情嘲讽，全然忘记自己嘴里衔着一口香蒲还没吞。

除了蓝色水面反射出炫目光线， 红色太阳在身后落下之外，这趟奇怪的旅程发生过什么？咽下食物，仔细思考之后，他发现自己完全忘记为何出发——

“但丁”

“咕？”但丁卧在旁边的草丛中，黑色脑袋整个埋进翅膀之下，早已开始呼呼大睡，被突然叫醒时只发出疑惑的短音，胃也终于反应过来自己还什么也没得到，于是配合着咕噜噜发响。维吉尔话到嘴边，变成“你为什么不吃晚饭？”他懊悔地想，我不该问他。

“我不想吃那个”但丁悲鸣，长长的脖子越过他们中间的距离，一张嘴含住了维吉尔的喙。

“但丁！！！！！！”在蓼草从里，两只健壮的雄性黑天鹅扭打起来。

2  
斯巴达是族群中最强壮的雄性，他的孩子自然适应力非凡，这块陌生领地很快完全处于兄弟掌控之下，有两对白天鹅夫妻住在此处，斯巴达之子慷慨地与四只白天鹅分享领地，哦当然，好斗的年轻鸟怎么会不先给原著民邻居一点教训再和谈？除此之外，水体清澈，食物充足，湖边草地距离稍远的地方有一片小树林，开阔而视野良好，优秀的栖息地，维吉尔满意地在水面巡视。除了……

这里人类有点儿多。

又来了，他转过岸边的拐角，正瞥到此地唯二的另一只黑色家伙，他的双胞胎弟弟，但丁，停在岸边不远处，头微微低垂，长颈呈现出完美的双弯弧，他偶尔摇摇脑袋，抖抖翅膀，让岸上的人类尖叫起来。

“天啊，老天，它太可爱太美了！”那群猴子大叫。

“嘿，你看！我听说那是他的兄弟？他正游过来”有人举起长条黑方块，转向维吉尔的方向。愚蠢，领地主人愤怒地想，愚蠢的人类，不要对着我搔首弄姿，他扇开翅膀，两米翼展足够吓退任何对手。

“哦太美了！看他的翅膀，天，好宽的翼幅，我从没见过这么矫健的大鸟”

“我听说他俩的白色羽毛一模一样？是双胞胎吗？”有人问同伴。

“对，他俩的飞羽完全一样，我拍下来了，那一只很难拍，这只就很友善”头顶毛很少的人挥挥手，冲但丁说：“大家伙，能看看你的翅膀吗？”

但丁转过脑袋，看上了那人手中的东西，是一块披萨。他很想直接说，如果你想得到点什么，你就得付出其他东西，但很可惜，语言不通。但丁抖动羽毛，游得更靠近有披萨的人。

“哈哈哈，我听说他喜欢披萨，你该试试”湖边的人越来越多，有人提议。

“真的吗？可是天鹅能吃披萨吗？”

天鹅当然不能！维吉尔被这些人的愚蠢震惊到发不出声音。他的弟弟有点毛病，没有天鹅应该吃披萨，你可以吃植物，根，茎，种子，如果想补充蛋白质和脂肪，水里有肥美的虾和鱼，就是不应当吃人类的披萨！实际上天鹅吃披萨会发生什么事，没有鹅清楚，因为但丁好像没什么不良反应，吃披萨就和维吉尔吃水草鱼虾一样。有时候维吉尔会考虑要不要把那几只白天鹅抓来塞披萨，看看有没有不同。

“这不正常”他曾警告弟弟。

“不，白色的也许不行，但说黑天鹅不能吃披萨，那都是鬼话”弟弟回答他，得到的又是一场鹅间斗殴。

“好像……不可以，不过只给一点点应该没问题，你可以掰一小块，看看他买不买账。”不负责任的回答，维吉尔往那边游过去，作为长子，他有义务管教对方。

其实你可以都给我的，但丁心想，却还是乖乖地接过一小块披萨，他的动作如此温柔克制，让旁边的人都惊呆了，“我从未见过这么温柔的——”

“噢噢！快看快看，他真的展开翅膀了，快拍照。天啊，他听得懂人话？”

“好了，看，是不是一模一样？他们就是双胞胎，真是罕见，有研究天鹅行为的课题吗？他们需要这个。”素不相识的一群人围到一起，对着手机啧啧称奇，没有人注意到但丁把被冷落的披萨盒顶开，叼走里面的食物。

“站住！”

“嘎嘎嘎”前头的天鹅发出含糊的鸣叫。

3  
不知不觉，兄弟俩已经在此生活半年，越过第一个离家的寒冬，冬季比他们的家乡冷些，也还能接受。大雪飘洒的日子里，两只天鹅会挤在一起，雪落在身上，让他们变得和邻居一样。

转眼已是来年春天，维吉尔风雨无阻，每日巡视他的水域，野鸭成群结队，离得远远地不愿接近，白鹭偶尔停驻在水边，那只蠢狗又来了，不知悔改，英勇跳入水中，再一次被领地老大揍到呜呜惨叫①，一副快要在水中溺亡的凄惨模样。如果不是它的主人施救，这条金毛寻回犬说不定会被按死在湖里。

一切都是如此美好，水流顺着脚掌流动，不再像几个月前那样寒冷刺骨。阳光洒在身上，没有那么暖和，却足够令鸟回忆起温暖时节。可这样的好天气，但丁居然还在睡觉！黑色的一大团随波飘荡，脑袋严严实实被翅羽遮盖，想必日光也漏不进分毫。

但丁小时候就像一个永不停歇的陀螺，让一家人，父母斯巴达伊娃，哥哥维吉尔被永无安宁之日，然而青春期之后，这只鸟却突然转了性，每天除了吃就是睡，剩下的时间用来和哥哥拌嘴打架。他早知道兄弟是什么习性，理应绕过对方直接游走，然而今天，即将步入三岁的维吉尔突然觉得弟弟看起来变得不同寻常了。顺滑，黝黑发亮的羽毛传来但丁羽脂的气味，即使是双胞胎，可能也会因为吃得不一样而改变，熟悉味道闻起来和自己的不尽相同，让维吉尔肌肉躁动，“你像个行将就木的老家伙”。

“……”但丁不为所动，脑袋还往翅膀里又缩了缩。维吉尔感到气愤，“起来！否则滚出我的领地”不仅语言威胁，行动上也要进行恐吓，维吉尔探头一揪，拔掉但丁五根羽毛。

“嗷！你干嘛！”但丁大叫，扑腾着翅膀飞快游开，“维吉尔！”年轻雄鹅被兄弟拔掉羽毛，天大的挑衅。“我告诉你，你没有小鹅，爸妈远在他方，我就是你领地的继承鸟。”

维吉尔满意地欣赏弟弟炸毛，完全不反驳鸟类根本没有继承权这回事，也全然没注意到岸边又有人开始聚集观看兄弟阋墙故事，他维持最优雅的姿态，绕着弟弟缓缓转圈，但丁像只陀螺在中间跟着转。

“现在是春天”

“啊，草莓还没熟？”

“……”

“能不能别转了，我头晕”而且，维吉尔在干嘛？展示力量？威胁我，真想把唯一的弟弟赶出去？但丁心中警铃大作，却被维吉尔鲜艳的红喙晃得头晕目眩，想不起该做什么。

和煦的风让维吉尔明白了一些事情，他低下头，微微弯曲脖子，摆出邀请的姿势。但丁愣怔了几秒，突然反应过来，激动地扑向维吉尔，“老哥，我也爱你！”在蠢笨鹅头即将埋到维吉尔背上时，却被无情躲开。维吉尔调整距离，再次和但丁并行。

“如果你能偶尔表现得像正常的斯巴达鸟，爸爸妈妈一定会很欣慰”维吉尔更加弯曲长颈，等待兄弟的配合。

“哇哇哇哇，他们在干嘛这是？”岸边有人兴奋得尖叫。

“不知道，你说这是兄弟黑天鹅？兄弟黑天鹅也会跳舞吗，我以为那只在伴侣天鹅之间出现。”

“神啊，我每天都来看他们，每日有惊喜，不虚此行，我要昏过去了”

但丁并没考虑正常斯巴达鸟是否应该和兄弟跳凯旋之舞，他控制着速度，和维吉尔并肩前行，脖子也跟着弯曲，迈出了第一个节拍。人们本应欣赏到本地从未出现过的黑天鹅求偶仪式，然而但丁的老熟人却在此时突然到来，他什么也不知道，只是习惯地边走边喊：“大家伙，来吃披萨吗！”

但丁双眼一亮，脑子瞬间被披萨填满，天知道他已经一周没吃过什么披萨了，这个人类兄弟好长时间不来探望他，其他人都十分吝啬且蠢笨，坚持认为天鹅不能吃面粉油脂和大量盐。于是但丁瞬间转向，宛如战列舰加速，冲向岸边，身后留下阵阵水波。

维吉尔不可思议地盯着兄弟离去的背影。

我一定，要把那个人的头发给啄光。

还有但丁，我要把他的脖子拧成麻花。

End

①：在b站看的，有只狗连续两年跳湖玩耍，被湖里天鹅暴揍，游回桥边被主人拎着绳提回来。


End file.
